


Stuffing Jared

by Sepiadragon



Series: the weight of the world on them [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fat Jared, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiadragon/pseuds/Sepiadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title - Catching up to Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffing Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Second time sticking to a specific word count.  
> First time writing SN RPF.

"Gen..."  
That's all Jared gets out before his mouth is filled once more.  
"Stop talking," Gen says spooning up some mashed potatoes. "More eating."  
Stuffing the food into Jared mouth, Gen looks at the number above him.  
353.  
"If you ever want to catch up to Jensen," Gen says before picking up a dinner roll. "You need to eat non-stop."  
"I'm full."  
"Hardly," Gen scoffs as she looks over Jared's body. "Your jeans are still buttoned."  
"If I could reach, I would unbutton them."  
"No! The button needs to pop off."  
"Why?" Jared whines rubbing his bloated belly.  
"Better story."

**Author's Note:**

> Will have a longer sequel with fat Jensen and feeder Misha.


End file.
